Heaven's Thanksgiving Plus A Party
by Kira Sema
Summary: The Levin's are invited to a Thanksgiving party hosted by the Tennysons' along with other Plumbers' and Plumbers' kids. How will this party turn out with different Plumbers? Will this be an awesome Thanksgiving for Heaven? (Implied GwenxKevin, BenxOC, Implied HervexJulie) (Warning: There is more than one OC in here.)


**Happy American Thanksgiving to everyone! (Assuming this is up by then.) I was thinking about this while I was in school so I decided to make it! This might be canon to Heaven's story and the other one-shots I'm planning! :D Sorry for OOCness! :P Note: This is BenxOC and there is no Julie bashing in here. **

**Takes place before the Christmas Fanfic (Which I'm planning.) And before Heaven's Birthday fanfic. (Which should've been up already but whatever.) This is after Heaven's story. This is after the Halloween Fanfic. (Which should've been up last month.) **

* * *

**Heaven's POV**

It was almost Thanksgiving and it was getting colder. I shouldn't be shocked since it is almost December. I wondered what we would be doing this year. Maybe we'd do what we normally did and went out of town to see relatives or maybe we'd stay home this year. I guess I'd figure it out when it comes time for it. I was in my room watching TV and playing with Ship. I was sure Kevin was at his garage doing some work on his car, and mom was probably at the store. I had the house to myself today. I was watching TV until I heard my phone beep. It was a text message from someone. I opened my cell and saw it was from Ben.

_~You are invited to a Tennyson's Thanksgiving Party tomorrow night. Dress-up casual for this event since we are having adults and us teens there. Call me if you, Kev, and your mom can come. There will also be some other Plumber's there with their parents. It will be held at Gwen's house since it can fit all of us. ~Ben _

It took me a little bit to read the message since it was super long on my phone. First off I would need to call Mom to see if she'd come to. I went through my contacts, found her number, and pushed the call button. It rang for a little bit until she picked up.

"Hey mom, Ben just invited us; You, Kev, and I, to a Thanksgiving party tomorrow night are we all going?" I asked.

"_I don't know if that's a good idea…" _She said.

"Come on mom it will be fun! Also, you won't have to cook then and you'll be able to meet Ben's parents. All you need to do is dress up." I said being cheerful.

"_Oh alright sweetie. Call Kevin and see if he'll come." _She said.

"He most likely will. Love ya mom see ya later." I said before hanging up.

After I dismissed the call, I went through my contacts again and decided to text Kevin since it would be easier for us.

"_Kev, Ben invited us to a Thanksgiving Party tomorrow. Most likely Gwen will be there and Mom said she's coming. All you need to do is dress up nice. I'm telling Ben we're going. ~Hev" _I sent to Kevin.

I went through my contacts again and called Ben. It rang a few times and he answered.

"We're coming tomorrow. We'll me and mom are. I just sent a text to Kev telling him about it." I said before Ben could speak.

"_Oh sweet now I can tell my mom you guys are coming... Wait did you just agree for Kevin?" _Ben asked.

"Yea, but I know he'll come if it means mom and I are going. He'll be there if Gwen's coming. Don't worry I'll make sure he dresses nice." I said with a laugh at the end.

"_If you can get him to wear something other than his usual clothes I'll be happy. If not I'll send Gwen over to make him." _Ben said with a laugh at the end.

"Yea she can get him to do anything. She's better at that than me." I said laughing.

I heard a loud beep on the other side of the line.

"_Sorry Hev I got to go mom needs me to help with getting some stuff together. Love ya." _Ben said.

"Yea, yea love ya to pretty boy." I said before hanging up.

Right after I hung up I got a text from Kevin.

"_YOU DID WHAT?!" _Kevin sent.

"_Oh come on Kev you would've agreed to it if Gwen asked so don't act all surprised. Mom already said she was going and I am too. It wouldn't be Thanksgiving without ya." _I sent back almost regretting that last sentence.

I decided to continue to watch TV while I waited for Kev to text me back. Ship was still on my lap and I was petting him. I wasn't paying attention to the TV and somehow it was a French show on. Apparently, it was teaching the viewers how to speak French.

"_Bonjour Je m'appelle Alice. J'aime jouer aux jeux video. Now viewers that means, 'Hi I am Allison. I like to play video games.' Can you say that?" _A woman was saying on the TV.

Yea… I think it was time to change the station. Where did a French TV channel come from anyway? I changed the channel to a random cartoon. I didn't care what it was I just didn't want to hear any more French. I heard my phone beep again and saw it was a text from Kev.

"_True if she asked I would've said yes right away. What was with that last sentence?" _Kev sent.

"_Nothing just forget it I'll see ya later." _I sent back.

I turned off my phone after I sent the text.

"Hey Ship you want to go for a walk?" I asked.

Ship just made an agreement noise.

"Alright, alright I'll get my jacket." I said while getting off my bed.

I threw my phone in my pocket but forgot to turn it back on. I went to my closet and grabbed my green hoodie. It looked exactly like Ben's jacket but in hoodie form. I threw the hoodie on and put my shoes on. I grabbed Ship and put him on my shoulder. I grabbed my spare house key and locked the front door when I left the house.

I reached in my pocket and saw that my iPod was there. I took it out and decided to listen to some songs while I walked around the block. I could feel Ship on my shoulder so I didn't need to worry about him falling off. He was able to hang on my shoulder and was able to stay there. I just had my iPod on random and didn't care what song was on. Normally when I'd walk the streets, no one would be around so I wasn't expecting to run into anyone.

* * *

I got back home about a half hour later and I saw mom and Kevin home. Mom ran up to me and hugged me then let go. Then she went to go to her room. Kevin then punched my arm a little after she was out of sight.

"Where were you?" Kevin asked a little mad.

"Out for a walk why?" I said rubbing my arm.

"Mom came home and when she didn't see you here she tried calling you. She couldn't get you so I called you and it went to voicemail. We thought something happened. You normally leave a note." Kevin said trying not to show any worry.

"Well sorry Kevin. Can't I go for a walk without you guys pestering me?" I asked much angrier than it needed to be.

"When neither of us knows where you are it becomes a problem." Kevin shouted at me.

"How is it a problem? I forgot to turn my phone back on okay stop giving me grieve." I said back.

"And what if something did happen? How would we know if you were just out for a walk or something worse? You never think of what could happen when you're by yourself." Kevin yelled softly so mom wouldn't hear.

"You know what Kevin I don't care. Do you think I'm just some girl who can't take care of herself? I had to learn to take care of myself after you left. I'm not just some defenseless little girl who relies on her boyfriend and brother to protect her!" I angrily whispered before making my way to my room.

I went to my room and slammed my door. I didn't realize Ship was still on my shoulder until he made some noises. I put him on my nightstand on a pillow there. I threw my hoodie off and put it in the closet. I looked at my clock and it was around 10 already. I turned my phone back on and saw I had 20 missed calls. Most of them were Mom and Kevin trying to get me and there were 2 from Ben. I decided to call him tomorrow since I was, surprisingly, tired. I got out of my regular clothes and put my pink nightshirt on then I went to my bed. Then I went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to someone shaking me violently.

"Enough with the shaking I'm up." I screamed while wiping the tiredness from my eyes.

I looked and saw that Kevin was the one shaking me. He was in a nice shirt and slacks. I looked at my clock and it was 2pm.

"Holy shit how long did I sleep for?" I asked while getting out of bed quickly. "When are we supposed to be at Gwen's?" I asked panicked.

"Whoa calm down sis. There's still an hour until we need to be there I was just trying getting ready early." Kev said while grabbing my shoulders.

"Alright. Now get out of my room so I can get ready!" I jokingly yelled.

Kev left my room and I went to my closet to find something nice to wear. I had like nothing to wear. The only thing I had in here was a purple sparkly dress and matching purple beads that I use to put my hair in pigtails. I guess it would have to do. I grabbed the dress off the hanger and took my nightshirt off. I threw the dress on and it went down to my ankles. I looked for a pair of socks and found white stockings. I put them on then I combed my hair and put the beads in my hair for pigtails. I looked in my mirror and decided to put some makeup on. Since this was a special occasion, some makeup wouldn't kill me.

"Come on Heaven are you ready yet?" I heard Kevin scream.

"I'm almost ready just give me a minute." I said while putting a little lip-gloss on.

There that was perfect. I normally don't go all out with this but since many people will be there and a lot are adults, I thought I should be presentable. I walked out of my room and into the living room. I saw mom in a black dress and Kevin was in a black sweater with slacks.

"Am I the only one who's actually wearing a good color here?" I asked while laughing a little.

Kevin just shrugged.

"You look good sweetie." Mom said.

"Thanks." I said.

I got my black flats on and went with Kev and mom to Kev's car. I went in the back while mom sat in the front. Kevin was driving since this was his car.

* * *

When we got to Gwen's house, there were many cars around her place. I saw Ben's car there already and Max's Rustbucket. The three of us got out and went inside Gwen's house. The place was full of adults and kids.

"Come on Kev let's find Ben and Gwen." I said while grabbing Kev's arm.

"Have fun you two." I heard mom scream at us.

"Hev would you stop dragging me." Kevin said.

"Fine." I said letting go of his arm.

"Now look at this Kevin is actually dressed nice." I heard a voice I knew too well. "How much did you have to pay him to dress up?" He said as he came closer.

When the light hit him, I saw it was none other than my boyfriend Ben.

"Surprisingly none." I said laughing.

I saw that Ben was in a tuxedo with a purple tie on.

"How'd you know I'd be wearing a purple dress?" I asked.

"Come on you're Heaven what else would I expect? Purple is your favorite color after all." Ben said.

"Tennyson where's Gwen?" Kevin asked.

"Last time I saw her she was in the kitchen talking to Cooper." Ben said.

Kevin ditched us to find Gwen.

"Yea I can't believe I went all out with this…" I said.

"Hey I'm in a tuxedo while all the other guys are in sweaters. How do you think I feel?" Ben asked.

"Well we do look good…" I said while trying not to blush. "Hey did you invite Julie here?"

"Yea I invited her. I saw her here with her boyfriend Herve. They seem to be having fun so far." He said.

"Well that's nice to hear. Oh, why did you need me yesterday? I saw that you called." I asked.

"Oh I was making sure you were coming." He said.

We then heard some music coming on. Since it was an adult/teen party, the songs couldn't have curses in it. That rather sucked but it was fine.

"How about we go into the kitchen where there isn't much noise." He said while grabbing my arm.

I just nodded and we went towards the kitchen. There was no one else in here so I assumed they all went somewhere else.

"So are we all eating here?" I asked.

It was a stupid question I know but I had to ask.

"Yea we are. That's why I had to leave yesterday I had to help mom cook." He said.

"Ah." I said.

It was quiet for a little bit, until we heard some voices.

"Dude that would be awesome to do here!" A male voice said.

"But it's Thanksgiving… We shouldn't be pulling some pranks." A girl voice said.

"Jake and Lizzy?" I asked turning to where the voices were.

"Oh crap we've been busted." Jake said.

"Why didn't you tell me you invited my stepsiblings?" I asked Ben.

"I didn't know they would actually show up." Ben said shrugging.

Jake was in a green sweater and green slacks and Lizzy was in a brown polo and a brown leopard skirt.

"Hey sis." Lizzy said.

"Hey Liz." I said.

It's not that I hated my stepsiblings but we never really had a good relationship. I mean their father hated Kevin and I so we never really cared for the two of them. Liz would always have Harvey's attention and wouldn't care about me. It was the same with Jake. Since they were both human, we were bluntly ignored.

"So how is one of my favorite couples?" Liz asked.

"Liz don't you and Jake have to cause trouble somewhere?" I asked while blushing.

"Nah we're good. We don't mind watching to you two flirt." Jake said.

These guys were too smart for their own good…

"Did your father come to this?" I asked them.

"No he just dropped us off and left." Liz said.

"Well go try and find mom. I think she'll be happy to see you two again." I said with fake cheerfulness.

I wasn't mad that I had to see them here but I was mad that Harvey ditched them here. That statement got them to go and find our mom.

"So where were we?" I asked while looking at Ben.

"Right at the part where we'd eat?" Ben asked.

"You boys and your stomachs… Speaking of eating when are we eating?" I asked.

"Soon. Aunt Natalie will make the announcement." He said.

"_Would all Tennysons' and Levin's at this party please get to the table for the food. We will call for everyone else after they are all seated." _I heard someone say.

"You planned that didn't you?" I asked.

Ben just smirked and grabbed my arm to go to the table.

"Yea so I could sit by you." He said.

We got to the table and it was huge. There was a bunch of food on it that would most likely serve everyone at this party.

"Since when did Gwen have this big of a table?" I asked.

"Since her parents had this huge second kitchen." He said.

* * *

Soon everyone else came to the table. Kevin and Gwen sat across from us. I finally saw what Gwen was wearing she was wearing a red sweater and a grey skirt.

"Am I the only one who wore a dress?" I asked annoyed.

"No a bunch of the adults worse dresses." Gwen said trying to cheer me up.

"I meant us teens…" I said.

"As I said I'm the only one who wore a tuxedo so you ain't alone." Ben said.

"Yea what's up with the monkey suit?" Kevin asked while laughing.

"Oh ha-ha Levin." Ben said.

"Which one?" I said.

"You know I never call you by your last name." Ben said while looking at me.

"Hey ya never know." I said.

Finally, the last of the people sat down and it was about time to eat. Liz and Jake sat by Gwen and Kevin, Julie and Herve sat down by us. Those four met for the first time and got to know each other.

"_I would like to thank everyone who decided to come to this party. Let's say a silent prayer to ourselves and start eating. Would anyone like to say anything before we do?" _I heard Natalie say through a microphone.

I stood up.

"Hopefully I'm loud enough that everyone can hear this. I would like to thank the Tennysons' for having this party and doing all this stuff for us. Thank you all for cooking all this food we're about to eat. Whether you worship God or anyone else. I thank God, or whoever you worship for this opportunity to be spending Thanksgiving with the people I care the most about." I said with a bold voice.

Everyone clapped as I sat down. No one else had anything to say so we just ate. The food was good. I had some turkey, ham, stuffing, mashed potatoes and gravy, and corn. After that, I was full.

After everyone was done with the food most of the people left after that. It was just a few adults and some plumber's kids along with Gwen, Ben, Julie, Herve, Liz, Jake, Kevin, and me.

"Hey how about we do a sleepover party?" I asked everyone.

"You mean tonight?" Ben asked.

"Yea. I mean none of us were planning on going black Friday shopping right?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads at that.

"And your parents are right?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads again.

"I know mom isn't going because of what happened the last time… Anyway if it's alright with your parents you guys can come to my house." I said.

Julie and Herve called their parents from their cells. Jake and Liz were already staying at our place and they had their own room and stuff there so it was cool with them. Ben and Gwen just had to tell their parents and it was fine. Mom said that we could have a sleepover anytime if she wasn't busy.

"Alright so it's settled. We're going to my place for the sleepover!" I said.

"When did I agree to this?" Kevin asked.

"Shush it. We would've had Liz and Jake since Harvey was going shopping and didn't want them with him." I whispered to Kevin.

I looked at the clock and saw it was near 8pm.

"Ok for those who need stuff from their houses go get it now and meet back at my place at 9." I said.

Mostly everyone had their own cars except for Gwen, Jake, Liz, and me. I wasn't old enough yet to have a permit but I was close and Gwen didn't get one yet. Jake and Liz were too young to get their permits.

* * *

We were all at my house by now and in our nightclothes while in front of the TV. Jake and Liz were on the couch sitting on the ends. Kevin and Gwen were huddled up together and so was Herve and Julie. Ben and I sat on the floor in front of the couch. Ben had his arm around my waist. Jake and Liz had their own room here so they'd sleep in there on their own beds. Herve and Julie were going to sleep on the couch. Ben and I were going to sleep in my room, and _just _sleep. Gwen and Kevin were sleeping in Kevin's room. _Just sleeping. _We decided to watch some movies until someone fell asleep. The loser had to make the rest breakfast in the morning.

I started to get drowsy early. I started to fall asleep on Ben's shoulder. I didn't expect that I would be the first to fall asleep early. All I saw was blackness until someone was shaking me a little.

"I'm tired…" I said without opening my eyes.

"Let's get to your bed then you can go back to sleep." Ben whispered.

"Carry me..." I begged.

"Get up and lean on my shoulder and I'll drag ya." He whispered.

Since he was whispering, I was assuming everyone else fell asleep.

I got up and leaned on Ben, still not opening my eyes. We went to my room and went inside it. Ben led us to my bed. He pulled the covers off and the two of us went in it. We cuddled.

"I love you." I said groggily.

"I love you to Hev." He said.

After that, I smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

**I can't believe I was able to type all of this in one afternoon... I hope you guys enjoyed this because this took unexpected twists and stuff... XD I actually was thinking of ending it with Ben and Heaven dancing while saying, "I love you" to each other but this works to. ****I didn't expect this to be that long but…whatever. If you're wondering who Liz and Jake are, they are the twin daughter and son of Mrs. Levin and Harvey. They're my characters and are MINE. I thought another fanfic would be up by now with them but it's not. I actually don't have Liz and Jake set in stone yet so I'm not sure if they'll appear in Hev's main story. I am planning a Christmas fanfic with Heaven. XD I just thought I'd do a Thanksgiving one. I do have a Halloween one that I STILL don't have done… Jake and Liz appear there also. This fanfic was rather based off the cover photo, although they didn't dance… XD I've been drawing Hev and Ben a lot lately… x3 **

**I will try to update Hev's main story but everytime I do I get side tracked or don't feel like it. I'll try to do it before my Thanksgiving Break is over. (Which is Tuesday) Again Happy Thanksgiving everyone! :D (If you celebrate it!) ~Kira out~ **


End file.
